


alis grave nil

by Claire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean realised he was screwed when he found himself getting hard watching Castiel exorcise a demon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	alis grave nil

**Author's Note:**

> The title translates as _nothing is heavy to those who have wings_.

Dean realised he was screwed when he found himself getting hard watching Castiel exorcise a demon. They'd managed to trap one of the sneaky sons of bitches they'd been chasing in a church, and while the damn thing couldn't leave due the devil's trap they had it in, the exorcism _just wasn't working_.

Sam had been _exorcizamus te_ this and _infernalis adversarii_ that, and the bastard was just fucking _laughing_ at them. Had laughed right up until a second voice joined Sam's and Cas had walked between them, stepping into the devil's trap and pressing his fingers against the demon's forehead, voice rising to be heard above the screaming that started as soon as he'd touched skin.

By the time Cas had reached _Perditionis venenum propinare_ , the demon had been dragged out of its host and sent packing, and Dean had been so hard he didn't think there was any blood left in the upper half of his body.

He'd ended up lying to Sam about why he was walking so stiffly back the Impala, claiming that the demon got in a glancing blow to his side before they'd managed to trap it. He'd figured it was better than _my dick's harder than rock because, apparently, I **really** get off on Cas being his badass exorcising angelic self_. From the look Sam had given him as they'd climbed in the car, Dean was pretty sure Sam didn't believe a word of it, anyway.

He'd claimed the first shower once they'd gotten back to the motel, spending more time jerking off once he was in there than actually getting clean.

And that was it, Dean had told himself as he'd watched his come slide down the shower wall and down the drain. It had been adrenaline and relief and the fact that he hadn't gotten laid in a month. It had absolutely nothing to do with wanting to nail Cas through the nearest surface. _Nothing_.

Of course, that didn't explain a week later when they were at Bobby's with what seemed like a hundred open books in front of them and looking for the proverbial needle in a haystack. Didn't explain why his dick sat up and started begging nearly as soon as Cas appeared. And it sure as _hell_ didn't explain why Cas picking a book up from the pile still unopened, going unfalteringly to one of the pages and starting to read had Dean about two seconds from coming.

He was kind of grateful both Bobby and Sam were still looking at Cas in surprise, because it at least gave Dean time to drop the heaviest book he could reach into his lap and hide the fact that his cock was threatening to burst the seams of his jeans each time Cas wrapped his tongue around every _immundus spiritus_ , around every _crux sancta_.

It wasn't much to excuse himself, to tell them he was going for some air, still half-hard and unable to look at Cas as he walked past him.

It didn't surprise Dean when he wasn't alone for long, careful footfalls and soft rustling indicating Cas's presence.

"Cas--"

But Cas didn't let him finish, just pressed up behind him, warm and solid and hard and _oh--_ Because no matter what else Dean might have thought, that definitely _wasn't_ anything in Cas's pocket, which meant the angel _was_ pretty happy to see him.

"Dean--"

Cas's breath was hot across the back of Dean's neck, lips pressing a light kiss to Dean's shoulder as Cas's hand snaked to his jeans, deftly opening the buttons and sliding inside.

There was part of Dean saying that he possibly shouldn't have been doing that, standing on Bobby's porch, with Sam and Bobby inside, while Cas's hand moved over his flesh. But that part was soon replaced by _ohholyfuckyes_ when Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and started to jack him, grip steady and perfect and _there_.

Heat bloomed in him, low and needy, his hips moving into Cas's touch, as Cas pressed even closer, voice a murmur across Dean's skin as he spoke, pushing Dean closer to the edge with each moment.

" _In manus tuas commendo spiritum meum--_ "

And Dean closed his eyes and fell.

**Author's Note:**

>  _In manus tuas commendo spiritum meum_ translates as _into your hands I entrust my spirit,_ which were, according to Luke 23:46, the last words of Jesus on the cross.


End file.
